cathy
by gothrockchick14
Summary: Betrayal by jess When you hear you friend say "let's talk" You might not think that it's a friendly thing, On a dry spooky island there lived a little boy whose name escaped him so he called himself Torak, he couldn't draw, write or even cook and his mother and father Amelia and Joe had died in a plane crash to San Francisco. Torak was all alone on this unknown island but what h


Betrayal by jess

When you hear you friend say "let's talk"

You might not think that it's a friendly thing,

On a dry spooky island there lived a little boy whose name escaped him so he called himself Torak, he couldn't draw, write or even cook and his mother and father Amelia and Joe had died in a plane crash to San Francisco. Torak was all alone on this unknown island but what he was about to discover would change his life forever.

When Torak woke up he heard a loud noise coming from the big ice river, it was a big thing not getting attacked by the hidden people who live in the water what was this thing? Whatever it was Torak was about to find out.

The big thing had washed ashore un attacked as Torak thought it might have been. There were strange people, it was a family! There was a mother called Motoya and a father called John had a pretty daughter called Renn and a dog called Patch because he had and oddly shaped patch on his left ear and on his tail.

Torak was bewildered by her pretty looks and was dying to meet her, the girl was running into the jungle that lived in the middle of the island

And towards him! He must move quickly so he sprinted down the tree, into the forest

"Wait!" Renn cried out loud then suddenly she realised that she had stumbled in to the forest and in a humongous pit full up with small snakes that were so small that you could fit them in your palm and suffocate one.

Renn caught something in the corner of her eye and spun round to face this thing but it wasn't a thing it was blood smothered all over a big boulder like someone smashed a something on to it.

"Ahhhhh! Patch! What happened?" cried Renn,

Renn's mother and father rushed into the forest but what they didn't know was that the forest was a gigantic brick maze with overgrown plants and that made it looked like a forest. Torak was the only boy to survive the big brick maze and he has lived there three years now all alone.

Renn fell to her knees despite the hard and rocky ground while Renn and her family knelt over Patch Torak was listening. Then he stepped into the day light, Renn's mother and father was staring at this unfamiliar boy, Torak invited Renn's family to his den he had made many years ago.

"Where are we going? How long is it going to take? And I'm starving!" whispered Dad who had a devastated look on his face. "You'll find out soon enough" snapped Torak

"What is your name boy?" said Mum softly

"Torak my name is Torak" he said looking to the side of him. At the den lying on some puffed up leaves was Patched dead body, "We will bury him at the lake and make a memorial and offer him to the hidden people of the lake so his life can grow again" said Torak in a deep voice, sorrow swept over Renn and could feel that Torak was feeling it to.

"Right who's for some tea!" said Dad in a happy tone, it seemed like he was trying to break the tension.

"Mr John we have no tea this is the wild and all we have is snake salvia and salt water or you could have some coconut juice but it is rare to find coconuts around this place plus all of the monkeys take the ones that they can find at the top Of all the trees and anyway if we did have some tea I wouldn't know how to make it!"

"Hey why don't you and Torak go out to explore…eh? He can show you around." Said mum cheekily "and your dad and I find something to make for tea." And without any questions dad was shoving them outside.

Torak and Renn was out in the meadow near the tigers den, Torak never told Renn about the dangers of the big maze because she might want to leave and never return so he kept it a secret.

"So your name is Renn? Isn't it?" said Torak trying to reach a luminous blue plum,

"Obviously! Shouted Renn, Torak looked into the depths of Renn's eyes and Renn looked confusedly back at him.

"What is it? Have I got something on my face?" said Renn wiping all over her face. "No, it's just when I was younger my mother read me a poem and it had a girl just like you in it,

It goes:

Oh how your eyes sparkle in the moonlight,

How you long curly hair flows like a sparkling stream,

How you join me when I'm lonely!"

Suddenly Renn bursts in with embarrassment

"How you laugh when I tell you one of my jokes,

It's just that we were meant to be!"

In a soft and gentle voice they quietened

"How did you…? What? You know this song?" cried Torak

"Can I tell you something really secret?" whispered Torak

"Yes!"Shouted Renn

"I was sent here to kill you!"Said Torak

Renn froze, why did this have to be…


End file.
